Always and Completely
by Way Worse Than Scottish
Summary: because that title has never been used before. *snorts* anyway, this is a river/doctor moment, the doctor visits her one last time before she goes to the Library.


This is a short little drabble because i didn't want to finish a chapter of one of my other stories.

River sighed. It'd been ages since she last saw _her _Doctor. This flailing careless mad man she was with was much too young to understand... well, just about anything. He was clueless. He was constantly shocked at her blatant flirting, appalled at her general behavior, and frustrated with her coy little 'spoilers' ever time he asked her something. Not to mention he didn't trust her, a fact that River tried not to let get to her. That wasn't to say she didn't love him; she loved him at any point in his timeline, a prelude to what was to come. She had promised him always and completely.

This younger Doctor had no idea who she was... and didn't care one toss about her. He wasn't aware how much his questions hurt her, and it pained her to look into his eyes. His eyes were filled with passion... but not for her. There was neither love nor trust in them. He was so much more emotional and erratic than his more mature older self. River snorted. Yes, she'd just applied the word 'mature' to the bowtie wearing big chinned child of a time lord.

Of course he was mature though. His eyes were ancient. He'd seen so much, things that a lesser man would cower and hide from. She supposed the Doctor _had _hidden. He never really showed anyone his true, broken self. He hid behind the funny clothing and erratic gestures, an act to protect himself from any more pain.

A familiar groaning noise made River sit up in her cot at Stormcage. Plastering a smile on her face, she stood up and held one of the bars.

"Hello, sweetie," she winked as he strutted out of the Tardis, brushing back his hair, pretending he was cool. Bless. He looked rather dark... his eyes looked strained and he had dark circles under them. All in all, he looked exhausted.

"River," he greeted, joining her across the steel bars. He was standing rather close, their noses nearly touching. Obviously he was later in his timeline than his previous visits.

"What's a girl got to do to get out of this dump?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"A payment, I'd expect. Eternal gratitude and the likes," he replied, sonicking her cell open.

She strutted out, swaggering her hips enough to make a sailor blush. "Well, sweetie, I'm sure something can be arranged."

They were so close now, centimetres apart. "Doctor Song," he murmured gently against her cheek, pulling a curl away from her face. He cupped her face in his hands, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "I believe it's been a while." With that, he tapped her on the nose, took her hand, and walked back to the Tardis, her in tow.

"Tease." She chuckled. "So where are we now, sweetie?"

He looked her straight in the eye unfalteringly. "I believe I'm parallel to you at the moment, Doctor Song."

She raised an eyebrow and looked cross. "And where have you been, _husband? _I haven't seen you in _months. _I've gone on a few trips here and there by myself. I was starting to think that you were gone for good," she said lightly, looking away.

"And I haven't seen _you _in _decades._" He said hoarsely, also looking away.

She smiled sadly and adjusted his bowtie. Her fingers stroked the bags under his eyes, immediately lightening them using some regeneration energy. Instead of frowning at the waste of energy, he closed his eyes peacefully and smiled serenely. "River I have _missed you,_" he opened his eyes, looking down at her fiercely. He gripped her tightly, as though she were a life line, tangling his fingers in her hair. He kissed her with reckless abandon, completely ignoring his surroundings and focusing on his wife, his _wife,_ that was here and alive and okay. He knew that this was the last time he'd ever get to see her as he knew her, that she was about to head off to the library. He had held this moment from himself, saving it for when he truly, absolutely needed her. He didn't want her to go, but it was fixed.

"I love you, River. Always and completely," he whispered into her hair, blinking back the tears.


End file.
